the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 January 2019
23:48-56 Thanks, I won’t do it again 23:51-39 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:53-27 So, what's up? 23:53-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:53-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:53-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:56-22 Nothing much 23:56-27 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 23:56-39 Just waiting for my two hours to be up 23:58-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-03 o/ 00:01-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:01-04 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:01-12 Hello Syde! 00:02-00 Hey! o/ 00:02-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-21 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:05-27 How are you 00:05-35 I haven’t talked to you much 00:06-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-14 Fine. You? 00:07-35 Amazing 00:07-46 I made up with an old friend who I fell out with 00:08-17 good 00:08-54 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:10-17 let me explain to you all wh yyou must vote for me to become presedent of the united states 00:11-20 first there wont be any donald trump anymore seccond i will make america great again third yolo 00:12-15 Hmph. 00:13-29 third reason will let the dump people vote for me and make me presedent 00:13-43 reality is hard somtimes 00:14-36 Huh. 00:16-19 well if donald trump can become presedent by saying he will make america great again i can become one to say YOLO 00:16-20 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:17-36 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:17-38 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:17-45 Sure. 00:17-50 then vote for me 00:17-57 becaus why not 00:18-02 Mmm 00:18-08 Let me think about that 00:18-10 No 00:18-16 taco just yolo 00:18-30 if trump can be presedent why cant i 00:19-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-06 Because Trump knows what he’s doing 00:20-47 You would be like a kid in charge of 350 million people and how their life works out would depend on your decisions 00:21-20 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:21-39 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:21-41 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:21-49 true but i dont start a trading war 00:22-31 trump is just a puppet of puttin tho 00:22-42 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:29-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:29-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:29-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:33-39 Lets have a discussion. 00:34-30 yes vote for me first 00:40-10 Well I'm heading out 00:40-11 \o 00:40-23 \o 00:40-28 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:40-31 Ooficd 00:40-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:44-30 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 00:44-37 Hey everybody 00:44-39 What's up? 00:44-55 Hi Mess. You here? 00:44-58 Welcome. 00:45-12 Hi Korra 00:46-02 What's up? 00:46-13 Not much. You? 00:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-11 When was the last time you saw a Hippo? @ Zippo. 00:47-27 Many years ago 00:47-29 at the zoo 00:48-14 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:48-35 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:48-38 ? 00:49-05 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 00:51-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 00:51-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 00:51-52 oh 00:52-01 ummmmmmmmmmmmm 00:52-06 umm 00:52-18 ummmmmmmm 00:52-39 Sure. 00:52-44 kkk 00:53-00 bro don't even worry bout it 00:53-10 I know the ppl here 00:53-10 00:53-29 (hmph) 00:53-34 ummmm ok 00:53-54 yo KORRA 00:54-00 korra dude u ON 00:54-02 o/ 00:54-09 um question 4 u 00:54-15 Yes? 00:54-22 where is CC Chat 00:54-45 It died 00:54-45 It was closed. 00:54-52 oh 00:54-57 any idea on why 00:55-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1589008 00:55-45 o 00:55-48 21 00:55-51 oml 00:56-22 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:56-36 I’m trying to read the news 00:56-53 (blobcatangery) 00:56-58 Hail is sittin cross legged on his couch readin the paper 00:57-08 Seems you've already discovered (blobcatangery). 00:57-40 Yes I have discovered (blobcatangery) 00:57-53 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:58-02 (blobcatangery) 00:58-10 Oofie 00:58-35 My ban will be lifted in 30 minutes 00:58-39 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 00:58-49 until then 00:58-57 I’m reading the news 00:59-44 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:00-52 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:01-55 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 01:02-23 dang it korra 01:02-28 the messages are too far up 01:02-31 Huh? 01:02-33 yo KORRA 01:03-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-27 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:04-30 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:17-20 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:17-22 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:17-31 Gah 01:17-38 6 minutes keft 01:17-41 left* 01:18-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:18-12 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:20-17 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:20-18 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:20-48 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:22-42 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:28-58 https://applemasterexpert.fandom.com/wiki/Manual_of_Style Wtf, he has a manual of style for his big test wiki. 01:31-20 Lmao. 01:31-23 Sounds like another CS65. 01:31-44 Except my wiki isn't a test wiki. So not really the same. 01:31-59 Your wiki, sadly, is a test wiki to everyone but you. 01:32-13 It's a personal sandbox wiki. 01:32-22 Semi-personal wiki. 01:32-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:33-08 Test edits aren't allowed anywhere except in sandboxes. And test pages have to be categorised as such. 01:33-34 (rofl) 01:33-37 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:34-23 o/ 01:37-02 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:782886 Gold. 01:37-05 Looking at the amount of test pages vs. non-test pages, I'm seeing very few test pages. 01:37-20 If you have to fight to make your point, something is wrong. ;) 01:38-11 https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:136490 (rofl) 01:39-29 "Why? Cause look at where it got me. I'm permanently globalled." 01:39-36 Is this a me and my friends won hehehe moment 01:39-52 Yes 01:40-02 KK. 01:40-38 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:40-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:41-51 Mess PM 01:42-16 Normally I don't need to fight to make my point. With most people it was just a simple matter of correction. 01:42-52 True, most people aren't so stubborn and hold themselves to a higher degree than they - and their wikis - truly are. 01:43-07 It's literally so obvious that your wiki is a personal sandbox. 01:43-38 https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:132548 01:45-16 A test wiki wouldn't have the same level of standards that my wiki does. 01:45-31 No one really cares at this point, tbf. 01:45-39 Alright then. 01:45-44 Your wiki has a high level of standards because you added it. 01:45-44 So okay. 01:47-09 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:49-33 https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Their administrators are really shitty at CSS. 01:50-51 Brb. 01:51-04 I might request that creepypasta wikis be closed 01:52-07 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:52-09 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:52-10 Why? 01:52-39 Oof 01:52-44 I kinda like them 01:53-38 It's not that I like creepypastas but I don't see why creepypasta wikis should be closed 01:56-38 L like creepypastas 01:56-43 I like* 01:56-45 Oops 01:56-51 Creepypastas are shit. 01:56-55 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1589397 Gold. 01:58-40 Yes you are shit 01:58-55 Oi 02:00-09 Don't attac. 02:00-09 I got TG here to defend. (REEE) 02:00-18 Fuck, that emoji is big. 02:00-28 Good. (REEE) 02:01-07 Oml 02:01-28 Have a TG on speed dial, I guess 02:02-06 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:02-16 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:02-36 Have a TKF on speed dial, I guess 02:04-31 Well I'm heading out soon 02:04-34 Time to update my computer :P 02:04-57 Oh wow 02:04-58 2.17 GB 02:05-24 Sure. 02:06-07 \o 02:06-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:12-19 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:12-20 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:14-58 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:15-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:15-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:16-01 Welcome, welcome. 02:16-05 Jorra, your idea was horrible and failed. 02:16-10 What was my idea? 02:16-17 Revive Cringe RP. 02:16-28 Just how was it horrible? 02:16-38 It's not progressing again. 02:16-43 Look a Savannah reply is needed in Ep6. 02:16-46 It will soon! 02:16-58 Fine but what should she do? 02:17-25 If I just reply whatever I want it'll need improving. 02:17-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-03 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:18-16 It’s the big mod 02:18-18 Fight me 02:18-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-55 Jorra ran away. 02:19-02 I'll get him later! 02:19-07 Hmmmm 02:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-01 Answer my question or you get no Savannah reply. 02:20-18 Well, that was quick. 02:20-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:20-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:20-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:22-15 Test. 02:22-16 Hmph. 02:22-17 Pass 02:22-23 This is fucked up. 02:22-29 Well, Jorra? 02:22-30 My computer failed to complete the update 02:22-30 TG, Discord lagged. 02:22-36 (hmph) 02:22-41 I am lagging, Dippy. 02:22-47 OK. 02:22-53 And now I had to manually open the boot menu and tell it to start up under the standard system 02:22-55 Just check to see the last part of her arc and continue from there. 02:22-58 Same thing that happened last time 02:23-03 The installer separated out 02:23-03 Sure, Q. 02:23-15 Well if I didn't know had to do that my computer wouldn't start :/ 02:23-22 *how to do that 02:23-32 What is that thing that made a noise? 02:23-41 Surely in that amount of time she should find out by now. 02:24-18 I need people to proof-read before I reply. 02:24-35 Let's say it was only a cat. 02:24-47 Sure. 02:24-49 And she takes it in. 02:25-02 And calls her... 02:25-03 Mittens. 02:25-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:25-46 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:25-54 I'll go with that. 02:26-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:26-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:26-49 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:26-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-34 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:27-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:28-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-19 Kk 02:30-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:30-51 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:30-56 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:31-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:33-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:33-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-42 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:34-43 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:35-24 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:35-24 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:36-18 night \o 02:36-24 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:36-25 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:36-33 \o 02:36-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:37-56 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:37-59 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:38-29 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:38-47 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:38-53 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:39-33 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:39-38 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:43-03 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:43-04 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 02:44-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:46-07 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 02:49-51 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:50-31 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:51-52 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:57-15 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:57-18 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:04-56 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:05-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:09-25 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:09-28 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:13-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:24-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:32-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:32-29 !seen thekorrafanatic 03:32-35 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:33-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-49 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:42-56 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:45-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:46-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:53-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~